


Clueless

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Magnus Bane, Cat Magnus Bane, Confused Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: "I don't get it. A cat appeared so what? What's the problem?" Jace said observing the cat."Wait why are the cat's nails blue? And is that...glitter on the cat's fur?" Simon asked looking at the animal curiously."By the angel...is that Magnus?" Clary asked trying to hold back her laugh."Yes it is Magnus." Izzy said looking down at the cat.Or Magnus becomes a cat! Fluffiness and confusion!





	Clueless

_**Third Person Pov** _

"Hey guys. Um we have a little problem. Just a little one." Izzy said walking into the training room biting her lip.

"What are you talking about Izzy? What's the problem?" Jace said walking up to Izzy while Clary and Simon put the weapons back and turned their heads looking at her.

"So Magnus was making this potion for a client's cat and he wanted me to help him. So we gathered the ingredients and started to make it. And um, one minute we're making the potion and the next minute...next minute..." 

"Next minute what Iz? Spit it out." Jace said in annoyance crossing his arms over his chest.

"Next minute...this happened..." Izzy said pulling a cat from behind her back.

"I don't get it. A cat appeared so what? What's the problem?" Jace said observing the cat.

"Wait why are the cat's nails blue? And is that...glitter on the cat's fur?" Simon asked looking at the animal curiously.

"By the angel...is that Magnus?" Clary asked trying to hold back her laugh.

"Yes it is Magnus." Izzy said looking down at the cat.

"How did this even happen?" Jace asked laughing as Magnus hissed at him.

"Well something was flying in my face so when I tried to get it, I knocked the potion onto Magnus and it somehow transformed him into a beautiful, glittery warlock cat. The good news though is that the spell only last a couple of hours." Izzy rambled.

"Oh this is comedy gold." Jace laughed as Magnus' Cat eyes **_(Literally)_** shot him a glare.

"It's crazy that even as a cat he still manages to look like a disco ball with all that glitter." Simon said while Magnus sent him a Cat smile.

"You know we have to tell Alec right? He needs to know." Clary said looking between Izzy and the cat.

"Where is Alec anyway?" Simon asked looking at Izzy.

"He's in the office doing paper work. I'll go tell him." Izzy said walking away only to be stopped by a hand. She turned around only to see Jace's face hold a mischevious smirk. Izzy then looked at Magnus who looked up at her with the knowing eyes of 'he's up to something'.

"Before you do that let's have some fun." Jace said smirking while Magnus squinted at him and growled. 'This was not good' Magnus thought.

**_*1 hour later*_ **

_**Alec's Pov** _

I hate the clave. They pile all this work on you but they never do it themselves. I swear sometimes I just wanna say "Clave kiss my- MEOWW!!!"

I look up and jump when I see a tan cat with piercing cat eyes and is that...blue on his nails?

"Hey Alec." Jace came walking in with a smirk on his face. Izzy, Clary, Simon trailed after.  
"Hey big brother." Izzy said.

"Izzy, Jace. What is the meaning of this?" I said gesturing towards the cat that was rubbing against my arm.

"Oh this little cutie right here? We actually found him roaming in the institute." Izzy cooed walking towards the cat and rubbing it's nose.

I noticed that the cat did a little cute squint that Magnus used to do everytime I would kiss his nose...huh? Interesting.

"Well as adorable as he is, he can't be here while I'm doing my work. The clave is already trying to get on my ass. I don't need a cat distracting me." I said sending glares toward Izzy.

 

"Trust me Alec, you'll find this cat's company rather...comfortable and familiar" Jace said before walking out.

"Have fun" Clary and Simon said before looking at each other and laughing. Izzy put her hand on my shoulder while looking atthe cat then back at me,

  
"Ah big brother your so clueless. But you will soon find out." Izzy said before letting out a laugh and walking out, closing the door behind her. I looked at the cat who stared back at me with beautiful golden cat eyes.

'Those cat eyes seem so familar' I then got back to work ignoring how the cat jumped off the desk, rubbing my leg.

**_*2 hours later*_ **

After hours of Clave paperwork I was finally done. I could go home to my loving boyfriend and relax. Maybe Iz could watch the cat now.

While the cat had been here, it had rubbed and clawed against my leg. It had tried to jump on my lap but I pushed it away causing a sad look to appear on the cat's face.

I admit it is a very beautiful cat but I didn't have time...

'But now I do.' I picked the cat up which instantly meowed and purred. I layed it on my chest and started petting it. It nuzzled into my neck almost as if it was breathing in my scent.

"Hey there you gorgeous kitty. How did you get in the institute anyway?" I cooed rubbing the back of it's ear.

"Wow your a very clingy kitty." I said when the cat dug it's claws into my shirt and rubbed its head on my chest.

"You know what? I'm going to take you home and surprise Magnus. I think he will definetly like you." I said getting up and getting my jacket. I picked it up and walked out of the office.

_______________________________________  
**_Third Person Pov_**

"Has he figured it out yet?" Clary asked while sitting on the floor in the training room.

"No. I can't believe he hasn't though." Jace snickered while cleaning a Seraph Blade.

"Guys maybe we should tell him. Before it's too late." Simon said looking at something behind Izzy.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Because..." Simon said pointing to someone walking their way making them turn.

"Wow man you must've really gotten close to that cat." Simon said

"Yeah we ha-Who invited the vampire?" Alec asked while Jace laughed and Izzy and Clary gave him glares.

"Anywayyyyy. It seems like you've gotten very close hermano." Izzy said

"Yeah we have. He's just so adorable. And he literally acts just like Magnus. I think I'm going to take him home and surprise Magnus. Magnus is probably with one of his clients. So coming home to a new cat would be a nice surprise. I mean one more cat wouldn't hurt right?" Alec asked looking at them for an answer.

"Yeah no it wouldn't." Clary said

"Of course not." Simon said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well I'll be going now. I'll call you when Magnus gets home. Come on little one let's surprise Magnus." Alec said rubbing his nose against the cat's nose.

"Oh someone will definetly be surprised. OW!!" Jace mumbled as Izzy elbowed him.

"You guys are acting weird. Is there something I should know?" Alec said raising his eyebrow.

"No. Nothing at all. Why would there be? Everything it just fine. Like it always is. Okay I'll stop talking now." Simon said looking down on the floor.

"Alec just go. Trust me everything is fine. Go home and surprise Magnus." Jace said hiding his smirk behind his hand.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." Alec said then turning around and walking out.

"$50 says he finds out in two hours." Jace said.

"$100 says he finds out in one hour." Izzy smirked while Jace rolled his eyes.

Little did he know that Izzy already knew it would only last one more hour. 'That hundred bucks is mine.' Izzy thought as she and Jace started training.  
_______________________________________  
**_*Alec's Pov*_**

When I got home I put the cat down and hung my jacket on the coat rack. The first thing I noticed was how well Chairman Meow got along with the new cat. I had never seen him act like that before. When I went to the couch I had already found the cat waiting for me.

"You need a name. I can't just call you cat." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Well you act like Magnus. So should I call you Magnus jr...No that's not gonna work...Okay Magnus...Magn..Mag...Mags...MAGS!! That's your name. It's Mags!!" I said looking at the cat patting it's head.

I let out a long yawn before I stretched my limbs and layed down on the couch. Mags crawls onto my stomach and sprawls out.

"Let's get some rest before Magnus comes home. Sweet dreams Mags." I say as Mags snuggles more into my chest.

I let out a deep breath and close my eyes, letting the darkness take me into slumber.

**_*1 hour later*_ **

**_Third Person Pov_ **

The gang was now in the opp center checking for any type of demon attacks. Izzy's phone started ringing. She grabbed it a saw who it was. Alec.

"Jace you owe me $100." Izzy said causing Jace and Clary to walk towards her.

"Why does he owe you a hundred bucks?" Simon asked.

"Because Alec is calling me right now. Come on I'm going to put it on speaker." Izzy said before answering the call and putting it on speaker.

"Hey Alec what's up?"

"What's up? Oh I'll tell you what's up. Why was Magnus a cat and why didn't anyone tell me?" Alec asked with annoyance. Everybody started laughing.

"Oh you think it's funny don't you?"

"It's not funny...It's Hilarious!!" Jace said while everybody else laughed.

"How did you find out anyway?" Izzy asked.

"Well.........."

 _*FLASHBACKKKKKKK*_ _Alec's Pov_

_I woke up and looked at the clock to see that it was 8:00 pm. 'Magnus should be home in the next hour.' I thought as I tried to get up. Then I realized I couldn't get up. I look up and see Magnus on top of me. 'Wait where is Mags though?' I thought as I try to wake him up._

_"Magnus, Magnus, Magnus wake up." I said as Magnus just snuggled into me more._

_'Hmm that's exactly what Mags did too.'_

_"Magnus wake up. I kinda can't breathe right now."_

_"Okay but you know I'm not that heavy." Magnus said whining and stretching his limbs out like a cat straddling me._

_"Um, Magnus when you came did you see a cat walking around by any chance?"_

_"Except for chairman meow...No I haven't seen one why?" Magnus asked trying to hold a laugh._

_"There was a cat laying on my chest. I was going to surprise you today. I named him Mags an-"_

_"Haha. I'm sorry Alexander but I can't anymore." Magnus laughed out while I looked at him_ confused. 

_"Alexander was there anything different about this cat? Anything at all. Like the fur or the nails?"_

_"Um...oh the fur had a bunch of glitter on it. And I don't know how it was possible but the nails were...blue." I said looking at Magnus who was still laughing here and there._

_"Does the cat look familiar to you in anyway? Did it act like somebody you know?" Magnus asked looking into my eyes._

_"Yeah it snuggled up like how you do every time we cuddle. And it has these gorgeous cat eyes...like yours...Wait a minute? The glittery fur, the blue nail Polish, the golden cat eyes?" I said as I finally put it together._

_'_ _The cat wasn't just acting like Magnus. The cat was Magnus'_

_"How did this happen?" I asked looking at my boyfriend who just laughed._

_"Well I needed help making a potion for one of my client's cat. So Isabelle volunteered to help me. We went down to the lab and got to work. Everything was going fine until a fly was in Isabelle's face. She tried to get it but in doing that she knocked the potion on me and it got all over. In results it turned me into a cat. She wanted to tell you but Jace just loves to play games." Magnus said with an eye roll at the end._

_"Of course it's Jace. I'm going to kill him."_ _I said securing my arms around Magnus._

_"Oh darling. Don't worry I have another Idea." Magnus said patting my head._

_*ENDING OF FLASHBACKKKKK*_

"So yeah. Oh and Jace?" Alec asked. 

"What?"

"Surprise." Both Alec and Magnus said before Magnus snapped his finger.

"What do you mean surpris-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jace shouted as a duck appeared in his arms.

He then dropped it and ran off. 

"Well since my mission is accomplished we'll go. Bye Iz."

"Okay bye Alec." Izzy said with a wide smile before hanging up. After that they all just burst out laughing.

"I'm going to check on Jace. He's probably gonna need emotional support right now." Clary said trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay. You go do that." Izzy laughed wiping a tear.

**_*At Magnus' Loft*_ **

"You know what I realized?" Alec asked Magnus.

"What?" Magnus asked tilting his head.

"That even as a cat your still so loveable." Alec said booping Magnus nose with his finger as Magnus scrunched his face up.

"Oh darling, you have such a way with words." Magnus said laughing as he rubbed his nose against Alec's.

_**The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Magnus as a cat! I was laughing so hard while writing this! 
> 
> I'm in school so when I read it over the teacher looked at me funny and I was like "sorry"
> 
> Alec was so confused!! But he ended up getting it! 
> 
> Hits,kudos, Comments, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> Well till next time...
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤...OUT!!!


End file.
